The Bump-2
by Raderle
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to "The Bump". Kensi goes through labor and delivery with Deeks right by her side. Some laughter ensues.


This is a one-shot sequel to my story "The Bump". Kensi and Deeks go through labor and delivery. Some laughter ensues. This is AU.

I hope you like it. Leave a review on the way out and let me know what you think.

~,~,~

The Bump 2

Kensi was in her ninth month of pregnancy and couldn't wait to have the baby. Her due date was only six days away. She was so tired of being pregnant; not being able to see her feet, swollen ankles, heartburn and the rest of what it had brought her. She hadn't had a donut in months for crying out loud! She was eating mostly healthy foods because she knew how important it was, but she was about ready to kill for some sugary sweetness; donuts, kitkats, coffee with lots of sugar, ice cream! She'd quit drinking coffee because whenever she did, it felt like the baby became hyperactive inside of her. And every time she smelled the ocean air, the baby began doing somersaults in her belly as if he or she wanted to be out on the water with daddy. She wanted Marty's' child out of her belly. No one could deny this was his child for sure! She felt fat and clumsy. She could no longer walk; she waddled. She only hoped that somehow she would be able to get back to her pre-pregnancy body.

She'd been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for the last three weeks and the baby had dropped a week ago. Her doctor kept reassuring her that the birth would be any day now, but try telling that to the child in her womb. The baby seemed as laid back as Marty except when she drank coffee or was around the ocean. The only thing she couldn't complain about was the way she was being treated by her husband. Marty had been more than attentive; he doted on her, handling her moods and sudden cravings with caring. He gave her massages whenever she wanted one, kissed her bump and talked to the baby every time he had the chance. He indulged her every whim at any time of the day and night.

Looking over at him sprawled on their couch, she could tell he was bone tired. The team had just finished up a very demanding investigation and he hadn't been getting much sleep between the case and her restlessness and cravings for the last few days. He hadn't complained even once either. A smile crossed her face as she sat watching the father of her child dozing. She didn't want to wake him, but she was hungry and didn't feel like waddling out to the kitchen to get something for herself. And if she was being totally honest, she enjoyed the attention he lavished on her. She waited as long as she could hoping he would wake up without her intervention, but she was getting hungrier by the minute. She finally gave up and gave him a little shake.

"Marty? Hey Marty!"

"Wh….what, sugarbear?" He snapped awake and looked at her intently. "Is everything okay? Nothing wrong with you or the baby? Is it time?"

"No, don't worry; nothing's wrong and it's not time; I'm hungry. Would you make me a something to eat, please?" She wasn't above pleading. "It's hard to get up from this couch and I don't feel like waddling into the kitchen anyway."

"You don't waddle." He brushed her hair back from her face and gave her a series of feather-light kisses. "And even if you did, it would only make you more beautiful to me. I think you're gorgeous Kens. What would you like to eat this fine day?" He sat there with bated breath because her cravings were becoming legendary.

She sat there thinking for several minutes before she decided what she wanted. "I want one of those spicy pickles wrapped in cheese…oh and put some salsa on the side. And how about some BBQ potato chips? For dessert I want cheesecake with black olives sprinkled on top. That sounds yummy to me." She was almost drooling in anticipation.

Marty cringed mentally at the combination of foods she had requested. "Are you sure Kens. That's kind of a strange combination there."

She looked at him indignantly. "No it's not. You should try it. You might like it."

Marty was having trouble keeping his stomach from rebelling at just the thought of black olives on cheesecake. But if that was what his ladybird wanted, that's what she would get. Anything to keep her happy. The pregnancy had been difficult for her in more ways than one. First it was the almost unending morning sickness and once she was over that she'd been removed from the field due to her condition. Now she had to sit behind a desk all day. He could tell that not being able to go out with the team grated on her although she didn't complain. She understood why Hetty was keeping her desk-bound at OSP, but five months was a long time for Bad-Ass Blye to be sidelined. She couldn't wait to get this baby born and get her body back and Marty knew this. Even without any complaints from his Fern, he could read her like a book.

"Coming right up. One pregnancy special." He gave her another quick kiss then went into the kitchen and made up a plate with the desired pickles, cheese, salsa and chips. "Hey Fern, what do you want to drink?"

"Water with lots of lemon," came the reply.

Shaking his head slightly, he brought everything out to the living room. Kensi almost tackled him getting to the food.

"Where's the cheesecake?" she managed to say through a mouthful of pickle and cheese.

"I'm working on it baby girl. By the time you have those pickles inhaled, I'll have the cheesecake ready to go." He turned and went back into the kitchen to make up the dessert she wanted.

~,~,~

Kensi had swallowed the last bite of her pickles when the first contraction hit. It was a strong one too and lasted about a minute. She tried to hide it but Marty could tell by the look on her face what was happening. He had been watching her like a hawk for the last week.

"Contraction, Kens?"

"Yes, but it's over now. Are you about done getting my dessert?"

"Coming right up" Marty walked into the room with a nice sized slice of cheesecake and the jar of black olives. Knowing Kensi as well as he did, he was going to let her decide how many she wanted on top of her cheesecake. "You sure you're okay?"

"It was probably just another Braxton Hicks contraction. Nothing to worry about, I've been getting them for a while." She no sooner got those words out when another, stronger contraction hit, actually making her groan and put her hands on her protruding belly.

"Another one already?" Came from him.

"Yep," she replied through clenched teeth as she rode out the pain.

Marty looked at his watch. "That means the contractions were about 2 minutes apart. Oh…oh shit…I mean…damn, you're in labor! I'm calling the doctor."

Marty called their OB-GYN. When he let her know that the contractions were strong and coming about 2 minutes apart, he was told to get Kensi to the hospital as soon as possible. She'd be there waiting for them. He retrieved their hospital GO bag from the bedroom and came back into the living room to find Kensi sitting there glaring at him. "Come on Kens. The doctor wants us to meet her at the hospital."

"No, I'm not going. I can't be in labor, my due date isn't for six days, my water hasn't broken and besides, I haven't finished my cheesecake yet."

Marty groaned running a hand through his hair. Leave it to Kensi to decide she wasn't in labor because she hadn't finished her dessert. "You know it doesn't work like that Kens. The due date is just an estimate; the doctor said it could be any day now. We've got to go."

"I don't care! I'm finishing my dessert first! I'm not going anywhere until I'm done with my cheesecake. Labor can wait." Another contraction hit and she put one hand back on her stomach riding out the pain.

"There, you just had another contraction. This baby is coming whether you want him to or not. Besides, how can you think about cheesecake when you're in labor?"

She gave him a look of complete disbelief. "Its cheesecake!"

By now, Marty was desperate. He scratched at his scruff, then ran his hands through his hair repeatedly trying to think of a way to get her to go with him to the hospital. _"I can't very well go by myself now can I? I'm not the one carrying the child. Only Kensi would put cheesecake before labor! Shit! Now what? What the hell do I do?"_ Thoughts were whirling around in his head on ways to get her into the car. He finally came up with a plan that was in a word, insane. It would either work or he would be dead on the floor and Kensi would be delivering their child all by herself. He grabbed the plate with the cheesecake and olives on it from in front of her and held it up out of reach of her grasping hands.

"Damn it Marty! Give me my dessert."

"Not until you get in the car sweet cheeks. Now come on, we have to go."

"I'm going to kill you and hide your body where no one will ever find it! You know I can do it too." She groaned again and hunched over slightly as another contraction hit.

Once the contraction was over, Marty pushed her slightly in front of him to keep her moving. "No you won't, you love me and you know it." He gave her a sweet grin. "Come on, the sooner you get in the car, the sooner you'll have your dessert."

She grumbled all the way to the car with him following her. He handed her the cheesecake as he helped her get buckled up. He then climbed into the driver's seat and took off for the hospital.

 _~,~,~_

Marty bypassed the hospital parking lot and drove straight to the emergency room entrance. Stopping the car, he ran into the hospital and dragged a nurse out with him to help him get Kensi inside. He explained that her contractions were getting closer together and Dr. Yogama was meeting them at any minute. The nurse held the wheelchair while Marty got her out of the car and sitting in the chair.

"I can walk Marty. I don't need a wheelchair. I'm not an invalid!" She made a move to stand up but he pushed her back down in the chair.

"Kensi Marie Blye, shut up and listen to me for once in your life! You…are…in…labor. The contractions are coming closer together and getting stronger. Come on, do what you're told and don't fight me, _please_."

She looked into his eyes and saw the worry deep within the crystal blue depths. She also saw the love for her and fear of something going wrong so decided to quit giving him a hard time. "Fine" she grumbled.

~,~,~

Kensi sat in the wheelchair while Marty filled out the necessary paperwork and called Hetty letting her know the baby was coming. She told him she would notify the rest of the team. Once the labor/delivery room was ready, she was transferred to it with Marty staying right at her side. He provided back rubs and encouragement during each contraction. By the time the doctor arrived and examined her, the contractions were less than a minute apart. She was informed that her cervix was already dilated to 8 which meant that it shouldn't be long before their child entered the world.

The next few hours were hard on both of them. Labor slowed down and Kensi had been trying to 'breathe through the contractions' since they arrived at the hospital. Marty was doing his best to be supportive. She had a death grip on his hand through each contraction and he could feel the bones being squished together. He didn't mind a bit because he kept telling himself she was doing all the hard work.

"The doctor said the baby would be here by now. I don't think she knows what she's talking about Marty. I'm tired and hurting." she whimpered

"I know baby girl, I know." He replied. "You can do it wonder woman. Come on, breathe through the pain like you were taught." He breathed with her but it didn't help much. She was hurting and getting frustrated the birth was taking so long so when the next contraction hit and Marty once again tried to encourage her, she lost her temper and yelled at him.

"You try pushing a watermelon out of a hole the size of a walnut! For you it was just some good old fashioned sex! I'm the one that's had to endure the last nine months. It hurts and I want drugs, now. It hurts Marty."

"Okay sugarbear, I'll get the doctor."

Marty ran out of the room yelling for a doctor. When one appeared he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the labor/delivery room. Kensi immediately asked him for an epidural to relieve the pain. The doctor looked her over and then announced "I'll get your anesthesiologist to come in and talk to you."

The anesthesiologist came in and gave her the shot. Once it was administered, the relief she felt was so great, she started feeling slightly loopy. Then he came back in a few minutes later to check on her and ask her how she was doing.

Kensi was feeling no pain at this point. In face she was feeling a slightly giddy. She looked at the anesthesiologist then blurted "My vagina feels drunk."

Marty and the doctor looked at each other, then looked at Kensi and back at each other again before bursting into laughter. The doctor turned his back to try and remain somewhat professional, but whenever he caught sight of Marty's face he would lose it again which in turn caused Marty to begin laughing all over again. Once he was able to calm down, he kissed Kensi and told her he was glad she wasn't in so much pain. Kensi had no idea what was so funny about what she said. "What's so funny?" She was looking from one to the other with a questioning look which sent Marty into hysterics again. The doctor finally left the room waving his hand behind him.

"Wha…what's going on. Why is everyone laughing?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's okay baby girl. Everything is fine." Marty reassured her as he brushed her hair back from her face. "It won't be long now before our little one enters the world. You're doing great. I'm so proud of you."

Not more than 15 minutes later, Kensi felt the need to push. "Oooh…I feel like I need to push Marty. Where's my doctor gone off to?"

"Oh, umm, I don't know." He was looking around in bewilderment while scratching his cheek and running his hand through his hair. He had a momentary feeling of not knowing what the hell to do. Should he run around like a chicken with its head cut off, or should he yell for the doctor?

"Marty, get someone please, I _really_ need to push." She was panting and trying her hardest not to push but it was getting harder by the second.

"Okay…okay, wait there…you know what I mean…that's what I'll do, I'll get the doctor." He went to the door, stuck his head out and yelled, "We need some help in here, now. Kensi wants to push!" The nurse along with her doctor entered the room and reassured both soon-to-be parents that everything was under control.

"Let me take a look Kensi." The doctor did her exam and then spoke the words Kensi had been waiting to hear for hours. "I'm pretty sure it's time for this little guy to make an appearance. Now with your next contraction I want you to push. Push for 10 seconds, then stop, breathe and then push for another 10 seconds. Try to push three times during each contraction."

"Ten seconds! How the hell will I know when its been 10 seconds?" She grabbed Marty's arm in desperation. "Marty, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can baby girl. I'll count for you okay? Ready?"

Kensi nodded her head yes and then took a couple of deep breaths when she felt the next contraction building. She had a hold of Marty's hand again, squeezing it tightly as he began counting. Between the two of them, they managed to have her push three times during each contraction.

"The baby's head is crowning. Can you see it in the mirror?" The doctor asked Kensi.

"Yes I can! Wait. It disappeared. Where'd it go? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. Its normal. Now on the next contraction, push really hard."

Kensi followed her instructions with Marty's encouragement through the next contraction. She didn't think she could do it again; she was getting extremely tired and wanted the pain to end so she could go to sleep. Just before the next contraction hit, she looked at him and said. "OK, this next contraction YOU have to push because I can't…I can't do this anymore…I can't."

Marty smiled at her "Yes you can. You're Bad Ass Blye, you can do anything. Come on baby girl, give it one more good push." He hated seeing her in so much pain, but he didn't know what else to do but to keep encouraging her and letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she could. The pain he was feeling was nothing compared to her's and he knew it.

With one more good push, the baby's head came completely out. The doctor suctioned the mucus from the baby's nose and mouth and told Kensi "One more small push so I can guide the shoulders and body out."

As the baby came the rest of the way out, the doctor smiled while rubbing the baby's back. A loud lusty cry sounded throughout the room. She announced "You have a beautiful baby boy. Congratulations momma."

"A boy, it's a boy? Let me see him."

"It's a boy." All the while she was talking the doctor was clamping the umbilical cord. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Marty was looking at the baby in awe. His son! He had a son. He looked at the doctor and could only nod his head yes he was so overcome with emotion.

As soon as he cut the umbilical cord, the doctor took the baby. "Let us weigh and measure him, then check his Apgar score. He'll be back with you in a couple of minutes." As the doctor brought the baby back, she announced "Your son is very healthy; his Apgar score is 8 out of 10 He's 10 pounds 2 ounces and 21 inches long. We'll check his Apgar again in five minutes." She handed the baby to Marty and helped him place him on Kensi's stomach. Marty then helped her arrange her gown so she could have skin-to-skin contact with their precious child. He had wispy blonde hair; quite a lot of it, in fact, and his eyes were a beautiful blue but with a ring around one of them just like Kensi's.

"Oh God, Kensi, he's beautiful, just like his momma. I'm a dad. You've made all my dreams come true baby girl." Marty whispered through the tears slipping down his face from his brimming eyes, before giving her a kiss while rubbing the baby's back. The look on his face was full of wonder. "A son; we have a son. We are going to name him Donald Andrew aren't we? We agreed, but if you've changed your mind that's okay with me."

Kensi looked at the man who had made all her dreams come true. "Donald Andrew is his name. Named for the two most important men in my life; my dad and you."

"Now there are three though, right? Cause you're holding our son." Marty's eyes were still brimming with tears of happiness.

"You're right, now there are three."

The happy couple were in a world of their own when the doctor broke in. "Kensi, one more push to deliver the placenta. Then give us your son for a couple of minutes while we take him for his tests, clean him up and wrap him up warmly. We'll have him back to you in no time."

Kensi reluctantly handed the baby back; then turned to Marty, "We made a beautiful baby boy, Marty!"

He put his arms around her and replied, "Yeah, we did, didn't we."

"I think you have some people to go see and give the news to, don't you daddy?"

"Oh, umm, yeah, that's right. Everyone is waiting to hear about our son. Kens, you never cease to amaze me. You were a trooper! I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

FINI


End file.
